


Sticky Situation: A Sticky Compromise

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Body Worship, Come Swallowing, F/M, Femsub, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Peter Parker and Maria Hill put Carol Ferris through the paces in a very intense training session. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on May 6th, 2020
Relationships: Carol Ferris/Peter Parker, Maria Hill/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Maria Hill/Carol Ferris
Series: A Sticky Situation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 3





	Sticky Situation: A Sticky Compromise

**A Sticky Compromise(Maria Hill and Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire)**

* * *

  
**  
**A once respected businesswoman now found herself sat inside of a SHIELD holding cell. Carol Ferris, at a test flight sight, discovered a strange looking jem which transported her to another world. Very unlucky with love, despite being extremely successful in business, Carol had been the perfect candidate to become the Queen of the Star Sapphires. And she had to say, despite being brought back down to Earth, after her mistimed attack on the person who spurned her, she still brimmed with confidence. The very alluring costume which showcased her breasts and tight stomach, along with her thigh high boots, and the crown which showcased her midnight dark hair.  
  
A short, dark-haired women dressed in a bodysuit which flattered her body. Carol briefly wondered how she would look in a Star Sapphire uniform.  
  
“Ms. Ferris? My name is Maria Hill. I’m the deputy director of SHIELD. In light of your past record, we have decided to select you for a special program.”  
  
The door opened and Carol had been surprised she had been set free. Although the term “special program” raised an eyebrow for Carol.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“All will be explained. This way please.”  
  
Maria could barely hide a smile. Director Daisy Johnson implemented this special program, but it only applied to women. The specialist was waiting for Carol, and oh, Maria had a feeling that he would work her over and perhaps ease some of the pain she was feeling that lead her to such a homicidal attack. That’s kind of what the man did.  
  
The door opened up and Spider-Man sat at the table, which caused Carol to raise her eyebrow in surprise. Oh, every woman who had any sense had thoughts about Spider-Man. Despite not being the most beloved by the press, Spider-Man’s heroics were appreciated. Carol had no single doubt in her mind that many heroines and villainesses may have gotten a taste of Spider-Man in the past.  
  
“Spider-Man?” Carol asked. “A pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“Yes, Ms. Ferris,” Spider-Man said. “Although, you’ve not been doing well as of late.”  
  
Carol simply stepped into the room as Spider-Man rose up. She viewed Spider-Man viewing her body. Oh, in the past, Carol would be angry that a man would stare at her in such a manner. However, the new liberated Carol Ferris found herself brimming with excitement at the thought of what could happen.  
  
“Call me, Carol,” she told him. “I have a feeling that we’re going to be a lot more intimate, and you know it too.”  
  
Carol shamelessly began groping the man, right in front of the deputy director of SHIELD. Who did not seem too shaken by the fact. She just smiled, as Carol dove all the way in and kissed Spider-Man, good and hard. Spider-Man wrapped his arms around Carol tightly and the two succumbed to absolute pleasure.  
  
The doors opened up and Spider-Man lead Star Sapphire into the door. Much to Carol’s surprise, and a bit to her glee, Maria followed them into the room. She slowly undid the front of her uniform.  
  
“I’m here for insurance,” Maria said.  
  
“And you have to be out of your clothes not to make us feel uncomfortable. How thoughtful of you.”  
  
Star Sapphire groped Spider-Man and slowly played with the outline of his cock through his pants. She edged around and stroked him to make Spider-Man good, hard, and throbbing between her fingers. Carol slid her hand all the way into his pants and began to stroke him.  
  
“This is such a big cock,” Star Sapphire breathed happily. “Deputy Director, why don’t you give me a hand?”  
  
Maria just smiled and joined Carol on her knees to stroke Spider-Man’s cock and balls. Oh, this was not the first time. Hell, one of Maria’s duties was to satisfy Peter’s desires when Daisy was otherwise preoccupied. Thankfully, every now and then, Maria got some help from the Black Widow and Mockingbird.  
  
“The two of you should kiss,” Spider-Man offered.  
  
Carol obliged and sloppily kissed Maria. Maria returned the kiss and ran her hands all the way down Carol’s fit body. Every inch just succumbed to an endless gropefest on the part of Maria. Not to be outdone, Maria did so as well until the two women pulled back.  
  
Those two gorgeous brunettes found their way on the bed. Peter climbed between them and stroked their pussies while alternating with kisses between the two of them. He spread their legs and touched their pussies. Slowly edging against them and making them cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Get in there and fuck me,” Carol begged him.  
  
Oh, Spider-Man was on the same page. He climbed between Carol’s legs. Maria helped guide his big cock into Carol’s hungry little hole. The Star Sapphire let out a cry of pleasure as the perfect man pushed deep into her body. The tightness of her hole grabbed him the deeper Spider-Man pushed into her body. The warm snugness just grabbed Spider-Man the deeper he pushed into her. Her walls went tight around Spider-Man as he rose and lowered inside of her, thrusting as deep into her body as humanly possible.  
  
The faster Spider-Man rocked inside of her body, the more Carol let out her passionate cries. He leaned into her and stuffed her pussy with thrust after thrust to drive her completely wild. Her delicious breasts jiggled as Spider-Man plunged into her.  
  
“You’re so tight.”  
  
“All I needed was a little bit of love,” Star Sapphire gasped. “And a whole lot of hard fucking. Good thing you can give me both.”  
  
Spider-Man rolled Star Sapphire onto her side, so he could also play with Maria’s breasts and rub her pussy. Every time Spider-Man pushed into Star Sapphire, her insides gobbled him up. The faster Spider-Man pushed in, the more her insides just squeezed him tight.  
  
“Yes, fuck me hard,” Star Sapphire moaned. “Oooh, fill me up, Spider, fill me up good!”  
  
Maria threw her hips up to Spider-Man’s hand. The lovely deputy director soaked Spider-Man’s fingers. He pulled them out of her mouth and lowered them into Star Sapphire’s waiting mouth.  
  
Spider-Man pushed Star Sapphire down onto the bed and explored every inch of her sultry body. Carol’s delicious breasts smashed against the bed as Spider-Man smashed her hard. He rose up and drove all the way down into her body to keep feeding her over and over again, a constant stream of cock.  
  
The moment Star Sapphire came, Spider-Man rode her again and again. She clutched onto the side of the bed and Spider-Man pulled her out of her.  
  
“Always where you need to be, Agent Hill.”  
  
Maria crawled towards Spider-Man and took his wet cock into her mouth to suck the juices of Star Sapphire off. The moment that she got her taste, Maria pulled up. A cock-hungry look spread through her eyes. She climbed on top of Spider-Man and edged his prick into her horny pussy.  
  
It was a hell of a ride and Maria could not wait to be fed Spider-Man’s throbbing hard prick. The moment it disappeared into her wet pussy, Maria found herself gasping in pleasure. Spider-Man grabbed her chest and let Maria go on for the ride.  
  
“Ride that cock!” Star Sapphire cheered.  
  
The web slinger grabbed Maria’s hips and pushed all the way down onto her to ride her. Her insides molded and stretched Spider-Man gave her a break from the riding. He pinned Maria down onto the bed and worked into her. Maria grabbed onto him tightly and could feel her pussy just suck him down inside of her. The faster the web slinger plunged, the harder Spider-Man fucked her until she came all over the place.  
  
The very second Spider-Man finished off Maria, he pulled out. Carol dove between her legs and ate her out to make Maria just cry out. The hungry tongue of Star Sapphire devoured Maria’s womanhood and sent it up. All while she teased Spider-Man while by rubbing her fine ass cheeks against his cock as he bent over to grope her chest.  
  
Maria collapsed from the orgasm. This left Star Sapphire and Spider-Man turning around towards each other. Spider-Man put his hand on Carols back and pulled her all the way in. He cupped her chest and let her gasp out in pleasure as he ground her on top of him. The further the web slinger slid her down, the more Carol’s eyes flooded. She pulled back and climbed on top of him.  
  
“Looks like it’s just you and me, handsome,’ Star Sapphire said. “Fuck my slutty pussy until it’s stuffed full.”  
  
“Happy to oblige.”  
  
Spider-Man impaled Star Sapphire onto him hard. His balls smacked against her firm thighs. While Spider-Man grabbed everything he could, wishing for a few more arms. His hands were all over Star Sapphire and feeding her desires. The insides clamped down onto him. She squeezed Spider-Man’s length hard.  
  
The horny raven-haired temptress rode the man in front of her up and down. She longed for a release and was going to get it. Both of them were going to get what they wanted. The wall crawler’s hands were purely sinful as they ran down Carol’s body and just sent her over the top with pleasure.  
  
Star Sapphire gobbled his length and milked him good and hard. The faster Spider-Man plunged into her, the deeper Carol took him until his balls started to tingle. He knew it was going to be the end. He wrapped tightly around Star Sapphire and made her ride him with each milking motion.  
  
With one more push, Spider-Man lunged forward and began to fill up Star Sapphire’s body. Her insides milked around him hard, as Spider-Man pumped load after load inside of her body to drive her completely wild with pleasure.  
  
The two lovers collapsed on each other. Carol nuzzled her cheek against her lover’s face. Perhaps someday, the masks would be off. But for right now, she would enjoy what they shared.  
  
Maria guided Carol onto her back and lightly traced patterns down her body. Spider-Man got behind Maria and kissed her a couple of times as well.  
  
“Welcome to the program.”  
  
Oh, Carol was glad to be a part of this. Tonight was just the beginning of something glorious. She could not wait to meet the other members of the team and get to know them all in intimate detail.  
 **End.**


End file.
